


A Bitter Pill

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Growth, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff, Rough Kissing, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Cell has a family he never wanted, and a pill he needs to swallow.Sequal to "A Mess and a Half"
Relationships: Android 21/Cell (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 18





	A Bitter Pill

This was pointless. An absolute waste of time. Cell scowled as he glanced down at 21 as she and 16 laid out the large blanket on the sand. 

21 had convinced him to come with them to this ‘outing’. She had made it seem more important than it was. ‘It's your daughter's first trip to the beach you should see it’! How was that an important milestone in her life? Nonsense.

Macaron was in his arms currently, chewing on a toy as she leaned on his chest. Cell had been tasked to hold her, seeing as he had refused to assist in the set up. Apparently she could run off and get into trouble, but Cell didn't understand what trouble she could get into. She was supposed to be the child of what was ‘supposedly’ the two greatest creations of Dr. Gero. One of whom (himself) was the pinnacle of evolution and nothing short of perfection.

And yet apparently there was a risk of her drowning. Ridiculous. 21 was just being protective, as mothers were. His daughter could not drown. She was not that helpless.

He had been lingering around 21 and his child for a few months now, all while training himself until near exhaustion. He had to be stronger. He was perfect. He was the pinnacle of existence. This sort of outing was a waste of his time.

“There. All set up.” 21 pushed her hat brim up, walking up to Cell and holding her hands out to him. “Here, I’ll take her back now.”

“Are you going to put sunscreen on her too?” Cell asked, wrinkling his face at her. He still felt confused feelings when it came to 21, but to be around that motherly personality that had first drawn him to her, even if it had only been a curious whim, was refreshing when compared to her bratty and possessive evil half.

“No, I don't think she will need that.” 21 set Macaron on her hip, their daughter pulling 21’s sun hat off and putting it on to her own small head. It was much too big for her, and so she was engulfed.

“16, quick take a picture of her.” 21 said gleefully, turning to face him.

16 stood and pulled out a camera, snapping a photo after 21 posed and smiled. Cell didn’t get this either. He blinked as 16 then pointed the camera at him and took a photo.

“Was he making a face in that?”

“Negative. It was why I took it.” 16 said, putting the camera back, “I will be looking at the sea. Maybe I will find some seashells.”

Cell scoffed and turned away from them, standing still as he took in the sun. It’s warmth was pleasant. And he supposed he could meditate for a while. He still had things to sort out.

21 sat down on the blanket, setting Macaron on her feet. “What do you think, sweetie?”

Macaron’s tail wagged, babbling a little bit as she chewed on her teething donut. She could talk already, but she still seemed inclined to inane chatter.

21 pulled a napkin out of her bag and whipped macaron’s face off, babbling right back, her tail lazily swaying as she baby talked to her daughter. Cell made an annoyed sound from where he was standing, and 21 spared him a glance. He still was not doing well with this ‘domestic’ thing (if it even could be called domestic, he didn't seem to like her much at all, not that she blamed him), and she never expected him to get it right off the bat.

He was trying at least.

“Do you wanna go see the water with your big brother?”

“Wa?” Macaron flopped over as she craned her head to look to where 16 was standing. She rolled over and after a bit pushed herself up onto her feet, her tail straight out to help keep her balance.

“Yeah, come on lets go see him.” 21 pulled her bikini top up a bit before standing, taking macaron’s hand and leading her to the water. Macaron followed, stumbling a few times, but giggling despite that.

When a wave washed over her feet, macaron made a startled squeak. She didn't like it. It was cold and the sound the waves were making were kind of loud. She started crying almost immediately, and 21 picked her up.

“Oh no. Do you not like the waves?” She kissed macaron’s cheek, and 16 joined them.

“There is nothing to be scared of.” He assured her, but Macaron kept crying.

Cell watched as 21 tried wading into the waves, but his daughter only cried harder. He did his best to remind himself she was a baby, and they were just… Like that. But it was still pathetic. It was just some water. She liked baths. Why was the ocean different?

21 approached him, bouncing Macaron in her arms. He grimaced. “What is it?”

“She wants her daddy to protect her from the ocean.”

Before Cell could snap back that she had no way of knowing that, Macaron reached for him. Reluctantly Cell took her, awkwardly rubbing her back as she sniffled and got snot all over his chest.

“Why don’t you take her for a walk down the beach?” 21 suggested, clasping her hands together as she smiled at him. “Maybe you can show her the ocean isn’t so scary.”

Cell took that as a challenge and he immediately turned and headed down the beach. He knew enough now not to force anything until Macaron had completely calmed, so it was a good few minutes before she was no longer sniffling and back to looking around curiously.

Cell settled on a tide pool. It would not be as cold as the ocean, and of course not as loud. He set her down on her feet, letting her hands go once he was sure she was steady.

“See this? This is part of the ocean too.” he said, not really sure what he was talking about. He was not sure how to teach anyone anything.

Macaron leaned forward, peering into the water. There were a few little fishes in there, and it was the first time she had ever seen real ones and not the ones painted on her wall. She pointed and looked at him, expression awed.

“Yes. Those are fish.”

“Ish.” She said, crouching down and putting her hand in the water, trying to grab one. She spotted an anemone, and she leaned over the water to reach it. She gave it a poke, gleefully squealing as it closed up. She sat back up and pointed at it. “Wa? Wa?”

“That's a sea anemone.” Cell explained, arms folded over his chest as he looked down at her.

“Oney.” Macaron said, and Cell had to bite his tongue to not make her try and say it right. She was a baby. This was just what they were like. She would learn how to say it in time.

Macaron went back to leaning over the water, both her hands waving around and trying to grab at the fish that were trapped in there.

Cell turned away and glanced over the water of the ocean. Maybe he could get an hour of training in-

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a splash and a terrified cry. His heart seized in his chest, and he turned back to the tide pool, moving before he even registered what was going on.

Macaron had fallen in, and Cell was quick to pull her back out, setting her on his knee as she screamed, coughing and spitting as she clung to him, her tail wrapped around his arm.

“What happened?” 21 was already there, landing next to him and crouching, her hands instantly moving to wipe the water off Macaron’s face.

“She fell in. It was only for a second I got her almost immediately.” Cell explained, “Is she okay? She's crying so hard.”

He had not heard her scream that hard before.

“She’s scared I think. It gave her a startle. She’s not hurt.” 21 said, trying to pull Macaron to her, but their daughter kept her tail firmly around Cell's arm, “Hold her against your chest and give her a few pats on her back, like what I do after I feed her. If she did inhale water it should help her cough it up.”

Cell did as she suggested, patting macaron’s back as she sobbed into his collar. As he did so, and as 21 made soothing sounds, Cell thought back to how his heart had almost stopped in his chest at the sound of her cry.

He held her a little closer, more earnestly, and her hysterical crying calmed a little.

His daughter was annoying to him yes, but Cell could not deny he had grown attached.

Macaron finally calmed, but her curiosity and mood was ruined, she remained the rest of the trip in his arms, head on his chest as she chewed on her toy.

21 rubbed her tail, cooing gently at Macaron. “Do you feel safe with Daddy, honey?”

Macaron pulled the toy out of her mouth. “Ya.”

“There is no safer place than in his arms. I agree.” 21 poked the bottom of Macaron’s foot, and the toddler jerked her foot away, giggling. She looked at Cell and met his gaze smiling at him.

Cell felt his face get hot and he avoided looking at her. He wasn’t ‘safe’ he was dangerous. He had killed before and he would again. It felt demeaning, but at the same time the fact his daughter felt safe with him made him feel… Warm inside.

Ugh. Maybe choosing to stay with 21 and Macaron was a mistake.

“I think it’s time to go home.” 21 sighed. She sat up and flicked her ridiculous amount of hair behind her shoulders, standing up and moving to put things away. “You keep on holding her, 16 and I will pack up. Okay?”

Cell stood and stepped off the blanket, watching as 16 and 21 got everything together. He looked down at Macaron, thinking a moment. “Did you like anything about the trip?”

She glanced up at him. “Ish…” was all she said before she moved to press her face in his chest.

“Did you like the anemone too?” He pressed.

“.... Ya.”

He smiled, thought it fell after he heard the click of a camera. He glared at 16, who stared at him with a faint smile. “Do you mind?”

“It is for the photo album.” 16 said, putting the camera back before picking the blanket and cooler up, “You looked very happy.”

Cell scoffed. “I’m going home ahead of you all. I think Macaron needs a bath and a nap.”

“Okay, we will see you later. Don’t fly too fast with her, she’s not used to that yet.” 21 said.

Cell lifted off the ground and flew away, mindful not to go full speed.

\----

To say 21 was happy that Cell was showing agency when it came to caring for their child, let alone clearly growing to love her, was an understatement. She was elated. It was what she had wanted for her ten years of existence. To have a loving spouse and a child. Cell was not filling the role of spouse, and she would not blame him if he never would, but at least he was growing to love their daughter.

She returned from the beach to find him holding her as she slept, he looked embarrassed by it.

“She would not let me go.” he mumbled, scowling as he avoided looking at her. Macaron’s tail was wrapped around his arm still.

21 took their daughter from him gently, uncoiling her tail from his arm. “You gave her a bath right?”

“Of course.” Cell snorted, “She was covered in salt. It would have dried her carapace out if I hadn’t.”

Macaron made a high pitched whine at being moved, and 21 cradled her gently. “Good. You are getting better at this. Now you go train. It is all you think about.” She teased him, and Cell seemed relieved to be free to go back to the only thing he truly seemed to grasp and understand.

Fighting.

21 was not sure if she loved Cell herself. He was a hard man to love, and their relationship, if it could have been called that, had started during a time where she had been at her worst. But when she saw him be soft to their daughter, she could not help but feel warmth in her chest.

Was that love? She only wished she remembered what it felt like to love.

A few days later, Cell seemed to be smugger than usual, and she knew what that meant. He would be fighting Goku again soon, and he was once again certain that he could manage to destroy him.

She had barely the heart to explain to him how impossible it was, and she doubted he would even listen to her. Still she did her best to reason with him, even though she knew he could not be reasoned with.

“Cell please, don’t go and fight Goku again.” She touched his arm, and for once he did not jerk away from her touch, though he did cast her a glare from the corner of his eye.

“I’m not just going to fight him. I am going to kill him.” He corrected.

“You can’t kill him.”

“I can and I have. And I will again.” Cell smirked, his face twisting into a vile expression, “And this time, I will kill him in a way that isn't cheap. Nothing can take my perfection away this time.”

She had found Cell’s obsession with still killing Goku despite having done so already, lay in the fact Cell had not killed him in a glorious fight, but had merely blown himself up, catching him in the explosion. Cell did not like that he had not disintegrated Goku in a glorious Kamehameha.

He had that same pride that Vegeta had, and that obsession of Freiza. Neither did him any good.

“No you can’t. Just let him be. Please. If you die-”

“Shut up. I am not going to die.” he finally shrugged his arm from her touch, his fingers on his forehead. When she blinked he was gone.

She prepared for the inevitable. Setting up a bed for him to recover on, and expected him to be out of it for several days, thus the UV lamps, which would help him produce his own food as he lay unconscious.

She sat on the floor for several hours, helping Macaron fingerpaint. She looked up as Goku appeared in front of her, and sure enough, Cell was slung over his shoulder, body steaming and twitching from being overworked.

“Heya 21. Hi Macaron. I brought Cell back.” He said, grinning, “He’s gotten a little better I think.”

“Goku!” Macaron got up on her feet, holding up the painting of Cell. “Da!”

“Aww wow that's so good. You are so talented. I bet you can be a professional artist.” He looked at 21, “Where to ya want him?”

“Same room as usual.” 21 got up and led Goku to Cell’s recovery room, Macaron toddling behind them, humming a little tune.

Goku laid Cell carefully on the bed, stepping away so 21 could lay him out properly. She sighed heavily, and ran her fingers over his jaw, looking over the damage. Nothing really needed to be treated, but she would wash him up so he was at least clean.

She straightened and held herself, smiling at Goku. “Thank you, Goku.”

“No problem! It's fun fighting him.” Goku picked Macaron up and set her on the bed, the child seated herself between Cell’s knees as she watched her mom work. “It's weird, he used to be so much stronger than me, but now he doesn't seem to be catching up much.”

“His growth potential isn't as high as mine is. Unless he learns some new technique or regains the ability to absorb people, I don't think he will ever catch up with you.” 21 sighed heavily, “I feel like he should know but….”

“Fragile ego. Yeah. I remember when he fought Gohan. He was sure angry about Gohan out powering him.” He set a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “You got a huge heart, 21. Cell is lucky.”

21 moved to turn on the lights, and Goku looked like he wanted to ask her something. After a moment he seemed to gather his thoughts enough, or perhaps his nerve. “Why do you give him so many chances?”

21 adjusted a lamp, sighing. “He doesn't know any better…” She said quietly, “He was raised by a computer… Goku, tell me. What were you like when you first met Bulma?”

“Me? Uh… Well, I had no idea what a girl was. And I didn’t know anything about money either.” He put a finger to his chin in thought, “I was really naive I guess.”

“But you were kind, you helped people.” 

“Well yeah. Grandpa Gohan told me being kind and helping others was super important.” Goku looked at her confused, “Why do you ask?”

“Cell wasn’t taught by someone like your grandpa. He was taught by a machine based on a man obsessed with revenge. On you, on the androids that killed him, on the world.” She moved Cell’s arm to lay more comfortably by his side, lifting him a little to put pillows between his wings and back, “What kind of person do you think that would create? No human contact, just a voice telling him to kill a man he never met. Telling him he is the ultimate creation, and that he has to absorb two rampaging teens to be complete.”

Goku grimaced. ‘That would make someone like Cell, right?”

“Yes, more or less.” 21 finished making Cell comfortable, running her hand over his crests as his body continued to twitch and convulse from the overexertion. He seemed feverish too, but he would be awake and coherent again in a day.

“I just want to help him see he doesn't have to be lonely.” 21 mumbled. She sighed, and smiled sadly at Goku, “Thanks again. I need to clean him up now.”

“Eyup. If you ever need anything, I’ll be around, unless I'm training with Whis, then I’m not. Haha.” Goku instant transmissioned away, and 21 smiled at her daughter.

“You watch daddy, mommy is going to get some water and towels.”

21 gathered what she needed, and when she returned, Cell seemed to be waking up. He was struggling to sit, and 21 easily forced him back down. When he was recovered he would be stronger then she was, but like this, she was stronger, which made caring for him easier.

“Stay down.” 21 said firmly, hand cupping his cheek as Cell squinted at her, “I need to clean you up.”

Cell’s chest heaved a bit, lifting his head as he snarled. But he let his head fall back on the pillow and he stopped moving, eyes closing as he seemed to take some comfort in her touch. 21 dampened a towel in a basin of cold water and began to wipe him down.

Macaron moved to sit on the pillow besides his head, she held the painting over his face. “Da. Lookit.”

Cell opened his eyes and squinted at it. “Get that out of my face.” he mumbled, and 21 set her hand on Macaron’s head.

“Daddy isn't well right now, sweety. Show him when he’s not so grumpy, okay?”

Macaron pouted and huffed, setting it down and curling up next to him, kissing his cheek. Cell said nothing in protest, allowing Macaron to stay close.

21 finished wiping Cell down, setting another clean towel soaked in the cold water over his head to help cool him down. The steaming of his body slowly dissipated, and the twitching stopped. His face was peaceful, and his breathing deep and even.

He was finally asleep.

\----

Cell opened his eyes, squinting at the bright lights a moment. He clenched his fists, and his hands trembled in weakness. He cursed at himself for failing again. Always, always he seemed to be failing.

He ignored his body’s protests and moved to stand. He hated to admit it, but he was famished, and needed something to eat to speed up his recovery. The lights helped, but he needed to be better sooner than later. He looked up as the door slid open, 21 stepping in.

“Oh good you are awake. Here, lay back down.” She moved and touched him, and Cell was too tired to lean away from her.

“No. I will feed myself.” he snapped, standing up on shaky legs.

Both her hands went to his shoulders, and she tried to muscle him to sit back down, but Cell resisted her, scowling at her in annoyance. “Woman, get off me and let me eat.”

“Don’t talk to me like you are Vegeta, Cell.” 21 scolded, she frowned up at him, her tail thrashing behind her.

He could feel his lip twitch as he stared down at her, his eyes flicking to various features on her face. Her blue eyes, blue like all the other androids, her lips, her hair so pale a pink it was almost white. He lifted a hand sharply, hand grasping the back of her head. Her cheeks gained a dusting of pink, and he finally gave in.

He had wanted to kiss her again. He had wanted to hold her so tight he might as well crush her. He wanted much more than that, but for now he would settle on a kiss. So he kissed her, his lips pressing hard against hers. To his delight her hand moved to grasp the back of his helm, and her head tilted. She did not kiss back with the same ferocity he was used to getting from her, but that only meant he could finally be in control.

As he became reacquainted with her mouth, his other hand moved to grab her hip, squeezing hard. 21’s whole body stiffened, and she tried to pull away from his kiss. Cell held her in place, not yet finished getting what he wanted.

She turned her face away from him, freeing her mouth. “Cell, you're hurting me.”

“I want to hurt you.” Cell admitted. He did. He wanted to love her as much as destroy her. Perhaps no longer kill her like he had wanted before, but the urge to hurt her was undeniable.

It was not the right thing to say. Her lips pressed to a thin line and when he moved to try and continue his kissing, she turned her face further from him. “Cell, stop. I don't want to kiss you anymore.” she finally said, her voice wavering.

“Did I say something wrong?” he asked, his lips still so close to hers.

“You are not supposed to want to hurt me.”

“This is what we did though.” Cell hissed. He didn’t understand. He truly didn’t. It had been like this. It always had been.

“Yes and what we did wasn’t healthy. There was a reason I apologized to you, Cell.” Her hand was on his wrist, trying to pull his hand off her hip, “Cell you are frustrated and tired, please...”

He refused, pulling her closer against him. She kept her face away from his and Cell bared his teeth in frustration. “Then show me how it's supposed to be!”

She pulled his hands off her, and she pushed him back towards the bed. “Lay down, Cell. We can talk about it later. I will bring you something. You like my cooking right? Don't you want that more than something you toss together?”

“Please show me.” Cell said again more earnestly. He felt empty and he didn't know why. He wanted her to stay with him and be near him.

She seemed to almost melt, a sad affectionate smile forming on her face as she cupped his cheek in her hand. She hesitated for a moment, before she moved to sit on his thigh. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, her hand sliding from his face down his neck, to stop and rest on his chest.

Cell mirrored her, following her actions as best as he could, eventually parting his lips and letting her tongue slide inside his mouth. It felt very different from the previous kissing, her tongue made his mouth tickle in a pleasant way. He moved his hand to rest it on one of her thighs, massaging it gently as the other grasped her back.

Her hand moved from his chest to grasp his back, her fingers massaging the joints of his wing. She squeezed him closer for a moment before she pulled away. “Let me get you some food now.”

He huffed, but removed his hand from her leg. He pressed his brow to hers for a moment, before he finally let her go.

She left him for only a few minutes returning with a small plate of snacks. “I think I need to go to the store again, we didn't have much. I hope you don't mind crackers with jelly and peanut butter. It's got a lot of carbohydrates so it should be what you need.”

“It will do fine.” Cell sighed, taking a cracker and eating it. He did not think about the flavors, he simply ate. He would think about how it tasted when it was worth thinking about.

“Once you are done I want you to lay down and rest more.” 21 set the plate of food down on the bedside table, “I am going to go to the store. Don't worry about watching Macaron, 16 will handle that.”

Cell remained silent for a moment before responding. “Is your hip okay?”

His concern for her seemed to make her happier. “The bruise is already gone. Don't worry about it. We will sort all this out once you are better.” She pulled his head against her chest, and Cell closed his eyes, accepting the affection.

He huffed like he was being put upon. “Fine.”

\------

“Keep an eye on Macaron, okay? And make sure she doesn't bother Cell, he needs his rest.”

16 nodded to 21, helping her put on her coat. She was in her human form again, off to shop. “Are you sure you don't want us both to go with you?”

“I don’t want Cell to be alone in the lab when he is like this. He may still need help.” She smiled up at 16, “I want you to check up on him from time to time, okay?”

“Of course.” He smiled at her too, watching her leave. His smile fell, and 16 glanced at his ‘little sister’, who was sitting and playing with her stuffed dolls.

“Macaron, do not bother your father.” he relayed to her, and she looked up at him and smiled, making a few nonsensical sounds as her tail wagged.

He sat with her for a while, playing some sort of make believe with her, until he felt it was time to check in on Cell. He poked Macaron’s nose. “Stay here. Don’t move.”

She nodded at him, watching him get up before she went back to slapping her dog plushie into oblivion. He would have to teach her how to pet it in a more gentle fashion.

Cell was awake and alert, and his power level seemed to be stabilizing. “Are you following the doctors orders?” 16 asked, and Cell scoffed.

“She is hardly a doctor.” he snapped.

He was not wrong. She had no degree or formal education. Much like Cell, Android 21 was created with a basic knowledge of how the world ran. But unlike Cell, 21 took the world in and taught herself as much as she could about it. She was a genius, she had rebuilt Android 16 from nothing but his memory chip, and had built a machine that had been nothing but an idea Dr. Gero had.

Cell remained ignorant and thus stagnated. He doubted Cell could do math beyond addition and subtraction.

Android 16 continued to stare at Cell and finally he gave a proper reply to the question. “Yes, I am resting. Do you not see it or are you blind?”

“Good.” 16 went about checking the lamps, “You went all out it seems on this last attempt on Son Goku’s life.”

Cell scowled like he had smelled something foul. “I do not understand how I continue to fail.” Cell mumbled darkly as 16 adjusted the lights. 

16 stopped and looked down at him, face as blank as ever.

“I am perfect…. The ultimate creation. And yet… I don't seem to grow enough.”

16 paused, only speaking when cell’s eyes flicked in his direction to glare at him. “You are not the ultimate creation.You are the prototype.”

16 watched as Cell’s pupils constricted to pin points and a vein popped on his temple. “What did you say?”

“You are the prototype. You were created so Dr. Gero could create Android 21.” He looked back to the lamp, adjusting it’s height, “I recommend you cease your fruitless desire to kill Son Goku, it will never happen the way you want it to. You can not grow any farther as it is. You are at your limit.”

He wanted Cell to stop. He was hurting 21 every time he did this, and even though he felt it was better to kill Cell, 21 wanted him to be there. 

He had known this for a long time, Android 21 had told him herself. Though Android 16 could never claim he knew for certain, as the Cell before him was an anomaly from a future that he would never experience, but he doubted it differed that much from what Dr. Gero of this timeline had planned for him.

And that was simply nothing.

Cell rolled himself off the bed, standing before 16 and trying to tower over him, however 16 stood taller then Cell did. “You are lying to me. The Computer said I was the ultimate creation.”

“Perhaps in your timeline, as Android 21 does not seem to exist in it. But you were, more than likely, only created to control the 17 and 18 from your timeline after they went rogue. All evidence points that the Cell from this timeline was going to be left as a fetus. Had things worked out, it would have been the same where you are from.”

Cell’s face contorted. His limbs shook and the air around him warped. He turned back to the bed, setting his hands on the mattress as he started to breath heavily. 16 realized his attempts to make Cell understand had not been successful. Cell was, more than likely, going to have an outburst.

He was not strong enough to cause any real damage, but there still would be a mess.

As if on cue, Cell proceeded to flip the bed over violently, screaming in fury. Then he grabbed the UV lamp closest to him and swung it, hitting 16 in the chest. 16 didnt even blink, the blow hardly anything that could cause him harm.

“Cell, calm yourself.”

“Get out! Get out!” He grabbed the other lamp and tossed it at the wall, the air around him glowing with his Ki spiking.

“You will cause yourself more harm if you do not calm down.”

The metal floor dented under Cell’s feet as he continued to yell, his speech barely comprehensible. 16 stepped back, and opened the door, side stepping the chair that was flung at his head.

16 went to where he had left his little sister. Macaron was unaware currently of what was going on, and 16 intended to keep it that way. “Macaron, do you want to go to the aquarium?”

She looked up from her dolls instantly, eyes wide. “Ish?”

“Yes. Lots of fish.” He picked her up, took some money out of the funds jar, and left with her, taking a leisurely flight to West City’s aquarium. He paid the entrance fee, and ignored the weird looks he and Macaron got.

She watched the fish swim, occasionally pointing to one, in which 16 told her the name. Her favorite fish were the seahorses, and so he used the rest of the money to buy her a plushy one with multicolored neon fabric, which she clung to tightly.

“Did you have fun, Macaron?”

Macaron made an affirming sound, her tail flicking as she nuzzled the neon colored fabric.

“Good.” He turned and looked in the direction of where he had left Cell. His eyes read his ki had dropped again, indicating he had finally stopped. Either he exhausted himself again, or he calmed on his own.

Either way, it was time to return home.

They returned to find Cell sitting on his designated chair in the lab that had been turned into the living room. Macaron squirmed until 16 set her down, and she ran up to him. “Da… Da Ish.” She pushed her plush into his torso, smiling up at him as she babbled nonsense.

Cell frowned down at her, and Macaron tilted her head. “Da? Sad?” She pushed the toy more instantly into his chest.

“She is giving it to you so you feel better.” 16 informed him, and Cell’s lip curled in a look that was clearly disgust.

Cell had never lashed out at Macaron aside from a few curt words, but he might now, considering his outburst. Cell however only put his hand on Macaron’s head, rubbing the dark biogem. “Daddy would like to be alone right now.”

“Oh…” Macaron still set it on his lap, smiling up at him and then kissing his knee before she tottered off to her little area to sit and draw.

16 looked blankly down at Cell. “I will clean the room.” and Cell only snorted at him.

\-----

16 left and Cell was left alone, he picked the stuffed toy up and looked at it flatly, before dropping it carelessly on the floor. “Macaron come here.”

He didn't know what he wanted or what he was doing. He picked her up when she reached him, and her little face pressed into his chest as he held her.

“Da?” She looked up at him and babbled that utter nonsense, her hand reaching up onto his mouth, little fingers trying to lift the corners of his lips.

He held her away from himself and she pouted, squirming a little. “Do you want to go with daddy, Macaron?”

She grinned at him and clapped her hands. He cradled her as he stood up, and set his fingers to his forehead.

He was in front of Goku’s house, Macaron making bewildered sounds as she looked around. Cell stared at Goku’s front door and after a moment, his youngest son poked his head out of it.

“Mom, that bug guy is here again.” Goten looked over his shoulder, and Chi-Chi opened the door more, scowling at him.

“If you want my husband, you will have to wait. He promised me that he would have dinner with us tonight, and spend the night with me. So get lost.”

Cell felt something hot in his gut. Was this what he was reduced to now? Being ordered around by some human woman whose power level was no different to him then a rat? Cell lifted his hand, pointing at Chi-Chi and firing.

Chi-Chi’s eyes widened as the beam hit the doorway by her head, the color draining from her face. Almost instantly, Goku pulled her and Goten away from the door and behind him.

“Cell, what are you doing?!” Goku was serious, glaring at him, then noting with shock he had Macaron with him.

Cell leaned down and set Macaron on her feet. She looked up at him confused, and Cell spared her a smile before he stood back up. “I am here to fight you.”

“Cell you can’t fight me. You are barely recovered.”

“You are going to fight me.” Cell hissed, the hotness in his gut now discernible as rage, and below that, and emptiness that was harder to ignore.

Cell lifted his hand, face splitting into a deranged grin. “If you don't, I will destroy your house and your wife.”

Goku lunged at him, and Cell jumped away, the thrill of the fight making him forget a moment about what Android 16 told him.

Goku was trying to lead him away, but Cell remained stubborn, constantly dragging himself back, close to the small house. He didn't even register that Chi-Chi had scooped his daughter up and had taken her inside.

“Cell stop it! We are too close to the house.” Goku was not fighting back, simply dodging or blocking Cell’s punches, “You are going to hurt your daughter if you-”

“I don’t care!” Cell yelled, “Stop thinking about them and think of me! Fight me!”

Goku’s gaze hardened, and he vanished from Cell’s sight. A thick arm was soon around his neck, holding him in a headlock, and forcing him onto his knees. Cell sank his nails into Goku’s skin, trying to pull him off, but Goku would not budge.

“Cell, stop it right now. I will kill you if you keep this up.” Goku snapped, “Do you want to go back to hell?”

“Hell would be better than this.” Cell snarled, still trying to get Goku off him, “What good is existing if I can’t destroy you?”

“You have a daughter, you have a future! Are you stupid? You don't have to kill me, or anyone. You can train with me and grow stronger for the fun of it!” Goku’s arm tightened around his neck and gave a sharp twist.

Cell’s neck snapped, and he lost all feeling in his body. He went limp, and Goku let him go to collapse on the ground. Cell’s body jerked as he tried to gain control of himself. “Damn you…” Cell snarled, “You coward.”

“I am not a coward, Cell.” Goku stepped over him, “I don’t know whats going on, but it doesn't have to be like this.”

This was all he knew though. Fighting and killing. Cell glared at Goku from the corner of his eyes.

“You told Trunks that you didn't care what Gero wanted. But it seems like you are still doing what he wants. Why not try breaking free of what that computer told you, and be your own person?”

Cell looked away, grimacing. He felt a knot form in his chest and he wanted nothing more than Goku to shut up. “Stop talking.”

“You have a family. Don’t toss it away for some old guy you never met.”

“Goku, shut up!”

Goku sighed. “Alright. Android 21 is on the way over here already.” After a moment he chuckled, “You know… you two remind me of watermelons.”

Watermelon? What the hell did that even mean? 

Android 21 arrived. “Goku where is Macaron?” she demanded, ignoring him. The knot in Cell’s chest grew bigger and he hated how it was making him feel.

“Chi-Chi took her inside. I’m sorry I broke his neck. I never had to do that before. Do you need me to get a senzu bean for him?”

21 ignored what Goku asked and rushed inside his house, coming out after a while. Cell could not see what was going on, but Macaron seemed unaffected by the excitement, as there was no crying or screaming from her, just the usual babble.

“Goku, get him to the lab. 16 will tell you were to put him.”

“Oh… But his neck…”

Her tone was curt. “His neck will be fine. Spinal injuries will heal in a day.”

Goku picked Cell up carefully, and flew away. “Oh boy. I think you made her super mad.”

Cell said nothing, and was soon in a new room with a different bed. No one came to check on him, and later, he could hear 21 crying somewhere deeper in the lab. He was used to 21 checking in on him, bringing Macaron to see him. But none of that happened. He was left alone, which he found far worse than being forced into their presence.

Had he really grown so attached so quickly? He had fallen so far. He had once been the terror of the planet, the ultimate evil, and now he was this.

Eventually he regained the ability to move, though he remained in place. He had to think. He turned his head some time later as the door opened. Android 21 stepped in. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cell spoke first.

“I am sorry.”

She looked shocked, holding her hands to her chest as she blinked at him. “Pardon?”

“I said I am sorry. Are you deaf?” Cell snapped, moving to roll off the bed to sit on the side. He looked at her with a frown. “Is it true? Am I the prototype?”

Her expression said it all. She clutched her hands closer to her chest and she looked away, almost grimacing as she avoided his gaze.

The only comfort he took from all of this was that Android 21 had been so heavily modified that she was ‘defective’. And even then it was not much of a comfort. She was, at least when she was not being nullified by that machine, still stronger then he was, and he was nothing more than a computer’s attempt at fixing a mistake.

Was this what Vegeta had felt like when Cell had broken his spirit? Cell hated the feeling. He did not react when 21 approached him and wrapped her arms around him, holding his head to her chest. He leaned into her heavily, and after a moment he set his hands on her back and mirrored the gentle hold, massaging the muscles on her back. Her pink skin was unnaturally smooth and oddly pliable, yet it also felt like there was a pressure hidden under it. He pushed a little harder, and he felt her ribs under the oddly soft muscle. She sighed, her fingers rubbing the dark gem on his head.

She was soft… and quite warm.

“Goku says we remind him of watermelon.” Cell mumbled, not sure why he felt the need to say it.

21 snorted, her hands massaging the muscles of his neck. “Watermelon… I can see it.”

“I don’t.” 

“They are green and pink. You are green, and I am pink.” She pulled away, holding his jaw in her hands. She smiled at him sadly, “Cell, you are the most frustrating man I have ever met. But I love you.”

He huffed out of his nose, then he smirked at her. “Only an idiot wouldn’t fall in love with me.”

She smiled, embracing him again. “There is the Cell I know. Come with me and I can make us dinner. Macaron misses you.”

Cell followed her out of the room and to the kitchen. He leaned on the wall and watched 21 cook. “I am not a good person.” He said it plainly.

“I know.” 21 said, her tail pulling a box of pasta closer to herself. She nodded to Macaron, and Cell went to pull a chair alongside her high chair, straddling it to sit with her and watch her. Macaron held out a carrot to him, and Cell humored her and took it.

“You still love me despite that?” Cell asked.

“Don't be silly.” 21 scolded him, “I would not have said it otherwise.”

Cell smirked. “I suppose not.”

This wasn’t what he wanted. It never would be. But it was what he was getting, and right now, he was too tired to fight against it. He didn't like it.

But he didn’t hate it either.


End file.
